


check

by nanrea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Painting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanrea/pseuds/nanrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mate.</p><p>or, Rose challenges Kanaya to a complicated Earth game with a "strip when you lose a piece other than a pawn" clause and is surprised when Kanaya turns out to be up to the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumbercapt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbercapt/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/UXaEO0X)


End file.
